1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to candy compositions, and in particular to a cup containing a partially-set jelly that is convertible by a chop stick or similar implement into a slime or taffy-like candy.
2. Status of Prior Art
A gel is a colloid in which the disperse phase has combined with the liquid medium used to disperse it to produce a semi-solid material such as a jelly. An edible jelly is a soft, semi-solid food substance with a resilient constituency made by setting a liquid containing pectin or gelatin. A pectin is a water-soluble colloidal carbohydrate of high molecular weight found in ripe fruits, such as apples and plums. A gelatin is a protein obtained from coilagen by boiling specially prepared skins, bones and connective tissues of animals.
Many candies are made from an edible jelly that is molded to assume a bean-like shape or an animal-like form, such as that of a miniature bear. But regardless of the form the candy takes, its surface is not sticky, for the jelly is fully set.
But while most children are trained to avoid soiling their hands and face and their clothing in the process of eating, the inescapable fact is that implanted in each child is a primordial urge which if given free reign, would cause him to behave in a primitive fashion. This is evident in very young children at a stage in their early development where they cannot be taught how to eat properly. At this early stage, the child when presented with a bowl of oatmeal or other viscous form of food having a gooey constituency, if left to his own devices, will use his fingers not only as an eating implement, but also to smear the food and make the greatest possible mess. This child draws no distinction between play and eating and often combines both functions, if permitted to do so.
The present invention provides older children with a jelly candy in a cup, to which jelly the child is able to impart taffy or slime-like characteristics, so that the candy can be consumed in a primitive fashion.